my_pokemon_fanfic_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
V Leafoot
V Leafoot is a main trainer in the Kanto region and met Danny when she traveled to Johto and they became like brother and sister. Personality V Leafoot is a loving and caring person. She never thinks of herself and always uses the motto "Light always lights up the darkest places in the world." She scolds her Pokemon gently especially Oddish and Zubat. History When she was little a group of Golem attacked her but a Growlithe grabbed her by the collar and helped her get away. Since then she was afraid of Golem and that Growlithe became her Arcanine. She once met a puny Oddish that was afraid of Pidgey's when she was little, and when a Pidgey and Spearow almost attacked it, V protected it. Then that puny Oddish always followed her, until V offered to let it live with her. When she was 8 a flock of Zubat were heading towards Union Cave when the runt of the flock Zubat fell out of the sky and damaged its wing, since then it couldn't fly and see. V healed it by wrapping a cast around its wing. Growlithe, Oddish and Zubat are now very reliable members on her team. Pokemon V's Oddish (Odd) Level: 48 Attacks: Solarbeam, Petal Dance, Giga Drain, and Sleep Powder Gender: Female Location Caught: Pallet Town Ability: Chlororphyll Odd is one of V's partners and one of her first Pokemon. Whenever she needs a Pokemon that can take down a extremely tough Pokemon, she uses Odd. She also entered Odd along with her Zubat Zuzu in many contests, helping her win most of her ribbons. Odd even came in handy in the Grand Festival, especially in the final round with Arcanine, that helped V win. It knows a variety of powerful grass moves like Solarbeam and Petal Dance. Odd is extremely close to Zuzu, because they are always seen together and are always eating together, or in double battles together. V's Zubat (Zuzu) Level: 43 Attacks: Supersonic, Fly, Bite, and Steel Wing Gender: Male Location Caught: Pallet Town Ability: Inner Focus Zuzu is Odd's best friend and one of V's first Pokemon and partners. Zuzu is used to fly V to cities they visited, also to track objects with Supersonic. You see this Pokemon isn't very bright and after a bad accident in the past Zuzu struggles to fly. But when in Violet City V met Falkner who taught her struggling Zubat to fly. Zuzu can confuse and outmaneveur foes bigger and stronger them him. V's Arcanine (Growly as a Growlithe, Archy as an Arcanine) Level: 64 Attacks: Flamethrower, ExtremeSpeed, Thunder Fang, and Agility Gender: Male Location Caught: Pallet Town Archy is V's fast and flaming Pokemon with powerful fangs and agility, this Pokemon is very loyal and will never give up on its friends. V's Vaporeon (Vapor as a Vaporeon, V Jr. as an Eevee) Level: 54 Attacks: Hydro Pump, Surf, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet Gender: Female Location Caught: Celadon City Vapor is the surfer of V's team and one of her three Eevees she caught. It also has a Hydro Pump that can blast opponents with a rapid stream of water. V's Flareon (Flare as a Flareon, E as an Eevee) Level: 60 Attacks: Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Quick Attack, Fire Blast Gender: Male Location Caught: Celadon City The firepower of V's team and one of the three Eevee's she saved from Team Rocket. V's Jolteon (Jolt as a Jolteon, Pup as an Eevee) Level: 62 Attacks: Thunder, Thunderbolt, Pin Missile, and Quick Attack Gender: Male Location Caught: Celadon City The thunder of the team with shocking electric attacks and quills it fires to paralyze foes.